Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation!
is the forty-second episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features the debut of Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi and the final appearance of Baron Lemon Energy Arms. Synopsis Kouta tries to prove that he has not changed, despite all Kaito has seen in Helheim, and helps the others clear Zawame of Inves. However, Mitsuzane and Ryoma discover that Mai, who has been taken ill, is now the host of the Golden Fruit, and wonders why Rosyuo has placed it in her. Plot Kouta and the others tend to the survivors when some Inves attack them, forcing and Gaim and Baron to fight back. Meanwhile, Mitsuzane finds Mai at Team Gaim's garage and she passes out. Ryoma appears soon after, and upon realizing that Mai is carrying the Golden Fruit in her body, decides to take her to a abandon hospital. After defeating the Inves, Kouta and Kaito have a serious discussion when Kaito wonders if mankind should evolve under Helheim Forest and he leaves, with Yoko following him. While Kouta keeps searching for Mai, Chucky and Peko help move Mai to an abandoned hospital where they are deceived and locked up by Mitsuzane and Ryoma, who flee with Mai somewhere else. Kaito winces in pain, and reveals to Yoko that a wound he had previously received from Redyue is beginning to mutate him, but he constantly wears the Genesis Driver to keep it at bay. Yoko resolves to stay by his side to the end. When Ryoma and Mitsuzane examine Mai's body, trying to find a way to remove the Golden Fruit without killing her, Sagara appears to them, and claims that it will only leave her body when she bestows it to a champion chosen by her. He further reveals that he is actually the will of the Helheim Forest himself, who travels across worlds to hasten the evolution of their lifeforms. After Sagara leaves, Ryoma convinces Mitsuzane to fight Kouta to prevent him from claiming the Golden Fruit, and to do so, he entrusts him the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed, claiming that he will take care of Mai in his absence. While Peko and Chucky escape from the hospital through the window, Mitsuzane finds Kouta and uses his new Lockseed to transform into Armored Rider Ryugen Yomi to fight him, despite being warned that the transformation may cost his life. Unable to dissuade him, Gaim transforms into Kachidoki Arms, then Kiwami Arms to fight back. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *''to be added'' Lockseeds *'Lock used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki, Kiwami **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Ryugen Yomi: ***Yomotsuheguri *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Ryugen Yomi: ***Yomotsuheguri Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Musou Saber *'Weapons summoned in Yomotsuheguri Arms:' **Budou Ryuhou, Kiwi Gekirin, Dimubu Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Ryugen **Lockseeds: LS-09 Budou, LS-10 Suika, LS-13 Kiwi, LS-YOMI Yomotsuheguri, ELS-04 Melon Energy, LV-02 Rose Attacker *This is the first time Ryugen's closing screen is used since episode 28. *This is the first time Mitsuzane uses the Sengoku Driver since episode 29. *This is the last time Kouta transforms directly into **Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms **Gaim Kachidoki Arms *Mahiro Takasugi's (Mitsuzane Kureshima) and Saku Momose's (Peko) 18th birthdays, falling on July 6th and July 8th 2014 respectively, was celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gaimu/story/1204062_2163.html DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Clash! The Over Lord King, Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation!, Baron's Ultimate Transformation and Two People Aiming At the Future. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08901-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 11, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 11.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「光実！最後の変身！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「光実！最後の変身！」 References Category:Kamen Rider Gaim episodes Category:New Form Episode Category:New Kamen Rider Episode